The Passion of Batman and Wonder Woman: The Final Chapter
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Bruce and Diana have a crazy night at the club.


_Authors Note: Hello boys! I'm BACK! Well for one last story anyway. I retired a few months ago, but i had some time to do a proper last story. This is my swan song so enjoy._

So Bruce and Diana have been dating for a few months now. They're loving it. At night they put on suits and beat up bad guys. And in the day he treats her like his princess. Sometimes they take the night off to have some fun, like this night. Bruce and Dian walk into this fancy night club. Now here she was thinking they were going to dance and then get a little messed up. But the second he walks in he heads for the bar and starts flirting with some skanky bitches. She could not fucking believe it. Here he is with Wonder Woman, the girl he calls the most beautiful girl in the world. She was an Amazon princess. Yet he still acts like a single bachelor who sticks his dick in whatever hole opens up for him.

Diana took a couple of shots and got buzzed. She started to do the same thing Bruce was doing trying to make him jealous and pay attention to her. She didn't know why Bruce decided to be an asshole but he's just flirting away and fucking around with those hoes while Diana's finding the hottest guys in the club and getting them all turned on. In fact she even started making out with these guys in an attempt to get Bruce to react. But still, nothing.

Before she know it, she got a big cock stuck in her mouth. This hot guy was sitting down with his cock out, and her lips were wrapped around it. She didn't even know how it happened. She just remember's having fun and blowing this guy. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Bruce watching her suck this cock. Now she was expecting Bruce to beat this guy up, wrap his arms around her, drag her home, and fuck her silly as punishment. But to her surprise, Bruce wasn't mad, in fact quite the contrary. He pulled down his pants and started jerking his cock. Everyone in the club was watching as she sucked this guys cock.

A couple minutes later this guy busted all over her chest. Bruce then comes in, shoves this guy out of the way and starts fucking Diana in front of everyone. She was siting on the edge of the couch while he crouched down a little. He pulled her dress up a little bit, pulled her panties aside so that he could stick it in. "You wanna act like the club slut? I'll let you be the club slut." He said as he penetrates her and pumps his cock in and out of her.

All she had to do was act like one of those slutty bitches he was hitting on, to get him to notice her. But it worked and she got what she wanted. So here they were, fucking on some couch in a night club in front of everyone. She just laid back and she just took it. The guy she just blew was hung, but Bruce was even more hung. That's another reason she liked him. He had the tool and he knew how to use it. In fact he was so good that she was about to cum in just a couple of minutes of him fucking her. He noticed it and decided to punish her a little for sucking another guy off.

He pulled out and prevented her from cumming. He then forced her on her knees and made her suck his cock. She did things to Bruce with her tongue that she never had, or ever will do with another man. Bruce was her man and she wanted to please him. The other guy was just her showing Bruce she didn't appreciate him ignoring her. But now she had his full attention. She gave him a nice sloppy blowjob. It was the best blowjob she had ever given in her life. He grabbed her head and fucked her face.

He then bent her over the couch and fucked her pussy from behind. Bruce was treating her like some random slut and she loved it. He made her feel so dirty. She had been his perfect little princess for to long. She needed the feeling of being bad. Now here she was being fucked hard like a bad girl in front of a crowd. Bruce just thrusted that fat cock of his in and out of her pussy. He was pounding her hard for these people. She was about to cum again but Bruce still didn't let her.

He pulled out and told her to fully get naked. His presence was so demanding she loved it. She never had a chance to take off her clothes. After she sucked off the one guy, Bruce just pulled her underwear to the side and fucked her. So she stood up with my her tits showing, her dress hanging around her stomach and her panties still around her knees. She slowly slid her dress and panties down and swayed her hips side to side as she did so. She figured she might as well give these pervs a show. They cheered and filmed her as she striped for them.

Bruce then laid down behind her on the couch. They both laid on their sides as he stuck it in her deep. He lifted her leg up so everyone could see his cock fuck her pussy sideways. People were taking pictures and were recording it. Bruce liked it. She was acting like a slut and he wanted everyone to see him fuck her like a slut. His big cock was pumping in and out of her hard. He was making her forget all about that worthless douchebag she blew. And once again she was about to cum, but once again she was denied.

He pulled out and told her to suck his cock again. She was loving every second of this. She did everything he wanted her to do. She sucked his cock. She licked his balls. She let him slap her face with it too. She was his little play thing tonight and she was going to do everything he wanted her to do. She gagged on his cock as he fucked her face. She slobbered all over that huge tool of pleasure.

He then told her to get on him and ride him. She did as she was told and sat on his cock. Her legs spread apart, her back turned to him, with her chest facing the crowd. She let them see it all. They got to see it, Bruce got to have it. And he took it. She rode up and down on him. She moaned loudly for him. She would stop riding and he would start thrusting. He would stop thrusting and she would start riding again. They never stopped fucking. He grabbed her ass tightly and slapped it while they fucked. She was about to cum, everyone thought Bruce was about to pull out and deny her yet another orgasm. But he did something surprising.

He did in fact pull out, but he then made her lay down as he got on his knees and started licking her pussy. She moaned loudly and gripped the fabric of the couch as he ate her out. He knew out to make a girl crazy. His tongue traveled all over her vagina. He knew just what she liked. He then slipped a couple of fingers into her anus and finger fucked her ass while he ate her out. "Hera." She shrieked. Diana was about to explode. She pulled his hair and moaned loudly. He the stuck his three long fingers in her pussy and finger banged her until she came all over his fingers. He took his hand and stuck his fingers in her mouth. He wanted a dirty slut and that's what he got. She sucked her own cum off his fingers.

He then stood up as she got on her knees. She took his fat cock in her mouth once again. It was now his turn to cum. She took all of his length and gagged as his massive fuck was lodged deep down her throat. He then pulled back allowing her to gasp before air briefly before jamming his cock back into her mouth and face fucked her. He then started jerking his cock as she sat there with her tongue out and her mouth open. He dropped his whole load in her mouth. Every single drop. Bruce was her man, and she did a lot of special things for him. She was the only man she had ever swallowed for and she did it here too. She swallowed his load for the crowd.

He then dragged her out by the arms naked out of the club. He forced her back into the car. He fucked her in the car as Alfred drove them home. He then dragged her into the house to his bedroom and fucked her all night long. They slept in the next day and cuddled like a normal couple. But they were pretty fucking far from just had messed up sex in front of a crowd of people. But they still loved each other. When they woke up they decided to have a talk.

"That was crazy." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that, your my girl and I wanted you to forget about that guy you blew." He replied.

"Well, i just wanted you to notice me. You ignored me all night long." She said.

"I was being an asshole, I'm sorry." He replied.

"Don't be." She said kissing him.

They passionately kissed and made out. They then took a shower together. They both felt very dirty from their crazy night. After they showered up they headed downstairs and watched the news. Every media outlet was talking about Bruce's and Diana's wild night in public. They pulled up the video's of them fucking on the Ipad. It was like they were the stars of their own porno. He then hacked the internet and removed all of the videos from everybody's devices. Now they were the only ones with the photos and videos. They kept them for themselves. But at least everyone got to see it at least once.

For now, all Diana wanted was a quiet evening with Bruce. She just wanted to snuggle on the couch and make out with the man she loved. And she got just what she wanted.

 _Final authors note:_ _Thanks for the support over the years. I will miss this. Carsonwriter OUT!_


End file.
